I would have risked everything to save you
by xilomenta-pll
Summary: Another end to the final of Pretty Little Liars season 4 and after. Emily and Alison (Emison) fanfic. I hope you will like my story! :)
1. Chapter 1

The four girls are now on the rooftop, they search a way to get out of here but there is any exit, they are stuck.

Suddenly, they see a door opening, -A appears.

Emily lets Alison's hand and begins running in the direction of -A.

Alison tries to stop her, she screams _"Emily! No!"_

But she can't, Emily is already too far.

Emily jumps into -A, she tries to take the gun away from -A.

They fight for several seconds, the other girls are speechless to what is happening, they are unable to move, they are just watching to what's it's going on, but they can't do anything.

But -A is stronger than Emily, shim punches Emily against the wall.

The other girls scream _"Emily!"_.

Emily puts one hand on the gun, and she doesn't let go, she tries to take it away from -A's hand.

-A suddenly raises the gun towards Emily, and shim shoots her.

When -A shoots her, Emily, still one hand on the gun succeeds in taking it and she launches it in the direction to the girls before falling down.

Aria, Spencer and Alison scream _"No!"_, Hanna jumps onto the gun and takes it.

Now Hanna knows -A is defenseless, she shoots shim .

-A falls down, shim doesn't move, so as to Emily.

Knowing they are now safe, the girls run to Emily.

Emily is still breathing, but her eyes are closed.

Alison kneels down next to Emily, and she takes Emily's hand and puts her another hand on Emily's face.

"_Emily?! Do you hear me?" _Alison asks worried.

Emily hears Alison's voice, she can't answer, she just opens her eyes, it is all she can do.

Reassured to know that Emily is still alive, Spencer says _"I will see who that bitch is."_.

Spencer runs towards -A, she sits down next to shim, and takes off shim mask.

When she can see who -A is, she seems devastated, all she manages to say is _"Oh my god!"_.

* * *

**You can follow and please review :) I want to know what do you think of my story.**

**I'm sorry for the mistakes, English isn't my mother tongue...**


	2. Chapter 2

By hearing Spencer, the other girls except Alison stand up and walk towards -A and Spencer.

Even if Alison really wants to know who -A is, she just can't let Emily alone, not now, she needs her.

When they see who -A is, they do the exact same face as Spencer.

Hanna breaks the silence _"There is no way..."_.

Aria continues _"How is this even possible?"_.

Alison turns to the other girls and asks curiously _"Who is shim?"_.

Hanna replies _"It's...Paige"_.

Alison looks confused and scared _"Are you serious? Why the hell would she do that to us?"_.

Aria answers _"We seriously need to save Emily, right now, we will see about Paige later!"_.

The other girls nod, _"You're right"_ answers Alison, still shocked.

Alison helps Emily to stand up, she is still awake but she can't do anything except opening her eyes when she has enough strength.

"_Guys, I need some help, she can't walk without our help"_ Alison says.

Hanna begins helping Alison, _"Sorry, I will help you"_.

"_What about Paige?"_ asks Spencer.

Aria begins to help Paige _"She isn't died, she is still breathing, we need to take her to the hospital too, we need answers."_ who is unconscious now. Spencer and Aria follow Hanna and Alison, still helping Emily.

Hanna approves _"You're right. As far as I want her dead right now, I don't want to go in jail because of that bitch!"_.

The other girls let out a little laugh, except Emily who isn't able to understand what is going on.

The girls arrive to Hanna's car, they immediately put Emily and Paige inside first, and Hanna drives to the hospital as fast as she can. In the car, Alison ensures Emily is still awake by talking to her and asking her to stay with her, holding her hand. But even if she wants to talk, she can't, she is too weak.

* * *

**Reviews are welcomed, let me know what do you think about this chapter and my story so far :)**

**Again : sorry for the mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

A few minutes later, in the waiting room, the girls try to calm down each other and begin realizing what has just happened.

Alison breaks the silence, she looks confused _"I know she was mad at me, I had been a total bitch with her, but I didn't know she wanted me dead at this point..."_.

Aria replies _"No one knew, okay? we didn't know she would be able to do something like that. Emily will be heartbroken when she will know -A is actually her ex girlfriend..."_.

Alison can't hide her smile _"Ex? What happened?"_ she asks curiously.

Aria answers _"They broke up just before we came to see you"_.

Alison seems surprised _"Do you know why?"_.

Hanna decides to reply _"She is the one who told the cops you are alive..."_.

Alison explains _"It makes sense, she knew by telling the cops I would be forced to stop hiding and I would be obliged to come back."_.

Spencer realizes _"This version of the story makes sense, but how the hell could she do that to Em?"_.

Aria nods _"Em is kind of the nicest person in the world, it's weird..."_.

Alison adds _"She can't know yet...she would be destroyed for a while if she knows she has been used all this time by her girlfriend."_.

Hanna answers _"I'm with you on this, we seriously have to find a way to hide Emily the fact that Paige is -A,...for now. I don't want to see her heartbroken again..."_.

Alison takes it for her _"Thank you Hanna, you always say the good words..."_.

Hanna feels guilty _"Sorry, it's not what I meant"_.

Spencer adds _"We have to talk to Paige, we need answers, we need to know why she did that to us."_.

Aria responds _"I'm not sure she will tell us as easily as that, we have to scare her, to keep her away from Emily. Em can't speak to her anymore, even if as a friend. Guys, we have to protect her"_.

Hanna asks _"And how will we do that?"_.

Alison replies _"We will tell her something like "If you speak to Emily again or if you decide to be -A again, we will kill you."."_.

Spencer asks _"And if she does, will you kill her for good Ali?, because honestly even if I want her dead and everything, I'm not sure I can kill her for good."_.

Hanna says _"Spencer has a point, she probably thinks we will not be able to hurt her like she hurt us."_.

Aria adds _"Guys, we really need to do something, we have to speak to Paige first."_.

The other girls agree.

* * *

**You can review if you want to :) tell me what do you think of my fanfic.**


	4. Chapter 4

After uncomfortable minutes of silence, a doctor finally comes to the girls.

Alison asks _"How is Emily?"_.

The doctor answers _"She is fine, and safe, but she is very weak, she lost a lot of blood."_.

By hearing Emily is alive, the girls are suddenly reassured and smile.

Alison really needs to see Em, she asks the doctor _"Can we see her?"_.

The doctor answers _"Not yet, she isn't awake, I will warn you when you can see her." _to a disappointed Alison.

Hanna replies _"Thank you."_.

"_And what about Paige?"_, Aria asks.

Alison thinks _Who cares of that bitch? All that matters now is Emily._

The doctor replies _"She is fine too, she is already woken up, she is more lucky than Emily. You can see her if you want."_.

Spencer says _"Come on girls, it's our chance to confront that bitch."_.

The other girls approves, they go in direction of Paige's bedroom.

When the girls enter in Paige's bedroom, Paige is sleeping.

Spencer goes next to Paige _"It's time to wake up!",_ shaking her.

Paige opens her eyes, when she sees the girls, she seems a little confused. She breaks the silence _"Look, I know you want an explanation but this couldn't wait I get out of the hospital?"_.

Alison can't believe what she is hearing _"Are you fucking serious? You almost killed all of us several times!"_.

Paige answers gladly _"Yes I know, that was my purpose."_.

Aria asks _"How the hell could you do that to Emily, you were her girlfriend! She really loved you! How could you use someone as sweet as Emily like that?_".

Paige answers _"I needed to be close to you, to have informations"_.

Spencer confronts Paige _"You're such a bitch! How could you be her girlfriend and try to kill her at the same time?"_.

Paige doesn't seem to care _"It was easy, I lied. It was like a game."_.

Alison, still shocked by what she has just heard, says _"Stay away from her! If I see you speak to her again, you will regret it, trust me!"_.

Spencer adds _"If you contact her, or us, you sign your death contract."_.

Paige confronts them _"If you want me died so bad, why did you save me?"_.

Hanna answers _"Because I don't want to go in jail because I shot you! You're crazy!"_.

Paige screams _"I'm not crazy! I wanted revenge on that bitch!"_, looking at Alison.

Alison answers a little scared _"Okay I admit, I have been a total bitch to you, but you didn't have to hurt the other girls, it was between you and me!"_.

"_I knew hurt the other girls was a way to hurt you. I want you dead!" _Paige comments.

Alison replies _"Well, bad new, I'm not! You have to deal with this!"_. Paige seems lost in her mind.

Spencer says _"Remember what we told you, and if you decide to be -A again, you are dead too!"_.

Hanna says to the other girls _"Let's go guys, I can't listen to her or see her face anymore."_.

The other girls agree. They leave Paige's bedroom and sit in the waiting room. Aria asks _"Do you think she understood?"_.

Hanna replies _"Maybe... I fell so bad for Emily...How is it even possible to use someone as sweet as Emily?"_.

Spencer adds _"That's the problem, she is too sweet and kind. It was easy for Paige to play with her and her feelings."_.

Alison lose in her mind, finally says _"I can't believe we have been scared all these years by Paige... I feel ashamed. We have been waiting for so long to know who -A is, I am a little disappointed."_.

Hanna answers _"Well, you should be a little scared, she seems very determined to hurt you and to kill you."_.

Alison seems confused _"I know, let's see what she will do."_.

The other girls approve, Aria finally realize looking at Ali _"Ali, now you can finally come home!"_ hugging her. When they break apart, Ali explains "_Well, that's the only positive point of the night. It will be weird, everyone think I'm died, do you imagine their faces when they will see me in the flesh? Anyway, I don't know what to do with my mum after what she has done to me and after what I know about her..."_.

Hanna replies _"Don't think of the future, we should be afraid of the present and Emily having been shot and close to the death.". _Alison feels guilty_ "It's my fault if she is in that hospital's bed, I will never forgive myself if something happens to her, or to you guys."_.

Spencer answers _"The doctor said she was okay, we shouldn't worry."_.

Alison answers frustrated _"She took a bullet Spencer!"_ looking at her. Spencer seems guilty after what Alison has just said.

* * *

**You can follow and review :) I would be happy to know what do you think of the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

During several minutes, the girls stay silent, trying to stay calm.

Suddenly, Hanna asks Alison _"Ali, I wanna talk to you about something, do you mind if we go outside to talk?"_.

Surprised, Alison replies "Sure Hanna, no problem.", they go outside the hospital.

Hanna breaks the silence _"I want to talk to you about Emily"_.

Alison isn't surprised _"What else could it be?"_.

_"How do you feel about her?"_ Hanna begins.

Alison replies _"Guilty and regretful...I know I hurt her a lot and I has been a bitch with her.",_ she begins to cry a little.

Hanna put her into a short hug_ "You're a different person now, you are not that bitch anymore. I can see that, you are sweeter and more sincere."._

_"A lot happened to me Hanna, I feel more and more guilty for what I have done before I disappeared."_.

Hanna tries to calm her down _"Hey, if you are sincere with yourself and with the others, you can be forgiven. I don't hide you the fact that you will have to work hard for that."_.

Alison nods with a smile _"I know, first of all I have to fix things with Emily, she is probably the one I hurt the most. I really hope she will forgive me. I can't live with her being mad at me just because a few years ago I has been a total cretin."_.

Hanna tries to reassure her _"Ali, she took a bullet for you, what do you want more? She obviously still cares about you. I see how you look at each other, it's love, not friendship."_.

Alison replies _"She took a bullet for us, not for me."_.

_"Listen, don't worry okay, if you are sincere and if you speak with your heart you can be forgiven."_.

Alison answers _"I don't how to do that, okay? I never have been totally honest with someone."_.

_"At least try, you have the chance to have the sweetest person in the world who loves you, don't screw up okay?"_ Hanna says.

_"That's the point Hanna, she deserves better than me and I don't deserve her. Even if I want her with all my heart."_.

_"Prove it to her! You aren't a bad person Ali. I see how she makes you a better person. You have the chance to do the things well this time, don't let her go."_.

Alison replies emotionally _"I don't have the intention to let her go, trust me. I would do everything to be forgiven."_.

Hanna smiles _"I love that new Ali!"_.  
Alison laughs _"I'm the same person as I was before Hanna."_.

Hanna says_ "Of course you are the same outside, but not inside."_.

Alison smiles at her, after a few seconds of silence, Hanna asks _"I want you to say it."_.

Alison looks confused during two seconds and understands_ "All right, you won, I am in love with Emily. Happy?"._

Hanna smiles_ "Of course I'm happy! You guys are so sweet..."_.

Alison answers with a small laugh_ "Have you finished teasing me?"_.

Hanna replies _"For now, but if you two actually become a couple...". _They both laugh and return in the waiting room where the other girls are now sleeping.

* * *

**Reviews and follows are allowed :) **


	6. Chapter 6

After interminable minutes, the doctor finally comes to the girls, Alison is the only one awake.

The doctor starts _"It's okay now, you can see her if you want."_.

Alison jumps out of her chair _"Yes I want, thank you."_.

The doctor warns Alison _"But she isn't awake for now, it's just a question of time before she does."_ Alison nods, they go in Emily's bedroom. _"I will give you some privacy, you can get in."_ the doctor finishes. When the doctor leaves, Alison enters the bedroom. When she sees Emily, she has the biggest smile on her face. She takes a chair and sits down next to Emily. Alison doesn't want to wake up Emily, she just holds her hand. After a few minutes, realizing she is exhausted, she falls asleep on Emily's legs.

When Emily wakes up, she sees Alison sleeping on her legs and smiles, she plays with Alison's hair with her other hand. She takes care not to wake up Alison. She knows the girls must be exhausted, waiting for her to wake up. Emily wishes that moment can last forever. She loves watching Alison sleeping like a baby. She can't stop gazing at her.

After a few minutes, Alison finally wakes up. She turns to see if Emily is still sleeping. When they finally look at each other, Alison smiles and breaks the silence _"Hi."_.

Emily answers _"Hi. You are so sweet when you sleep."_.

Alison laughs _"I can say the same thing for you."_.

Emily begins teasing Alison _"I'm always sweet, in all the circumstances, don't you know that?"_.

Alison smiles and responds _"I would have remember something like that."_.

Emily laughs _"Oh shut up..."_.

Alison smiles _"How dare you Emily? I try to be nice with you and you just push me away."_.

"_I know, I am a terrible person."_.

They just can't stop gazing at each other.

Emily realizes _"Where are the other girls?"_.

Alison replies _"They are sleeping in the waiting room. When the doctor came to tell us we could see you, I was the only one awake."_.

Emily says _"You will not be with them when they will wake up, they will worry."_.

Alison smiles _"Oh don't worry about that, it's nothing compared to the fear of losing you forever..."_.

Emily feels guilty _"I'm sorry, I let you worried and exhausted."_.

Alison asks _"Why have you done that Em? You almost died, do you know that?"_.

Emily smiles _"I did that to save you, because I know -A would have shot you instead of me if I hadn't taken shim gun."_.

Alison explains _"I don't want you to risk your life for me, okay? I would never forgive myself if something happens to you or the other girls..."._

Emily answers _"I wanted to do that, Ali, because now I know you are alive, I can't lose you again. I need you in my life. I would do everything to save you."_.

Alison becomes emotional _"Em... stay alive, okay? I really need you too...", after what _she puts Emily into a tight hug.

Emily smiles _"I will try. What happened with -A?"_. A silence appears for a few seconds.

Alison finally answers, confused because she has to lie to the person she loves to protect her. Emily can't know the truth, not yet. It is too soon. _"-A shot you, and just after that shim jumped out of the rooftop. Shim escaped."._

Emily finally manages to answer _"We still don't know who -A is, but at least none of us is died."_.

Alison says _"You saved us Emily, we will never thank you enough."_.

Emily answers _"You're welcome. But I know how you can thank me Ali..."_.

Alison asks _"Mmmm... Interesting. How could I do that?"_.

"_A kiss..."_ Emily whispers in Alison's ear.

* * *

**I read the rewiews with pleasure :) so you can rewiew and follow.**


	7. Chapter 7

By hearing this, Alison has the biggest smile on her face. She starts teasing Emily _"Oh honey, I am done practicing with you."_. Emily's is suddenly confused.

Alison looks Emily in the eyes _"Come on, Em, I am joking."_. They both smile at each other, Alison lets Emily's hand, grabs Emily's face and starts kissing her. After a few seconds, Emily tries to break the kiss because she doesn't want to scare Alison, but Alison doesn't let go and deepens the kiss. Emily doesn't realize what is happening, it's the first time they really kiss, with tongue and all. When both of them can't breath and need some air, they break the kiss. After a few seconds of silence, they gaze and smile at each other.

Alison breaks the silence _"Wow...We never kissed like that. It was awesome."_.

"_Yeah...So what does this mean?"_ Emily asks.

Alison smiles _"It means...I love you, Emily."_.

Emily has the biggest smile on her face _"I love you too, Alison."._

Alison stands up and plants another quick kiss on Emily's lips _"I will search the others girls, I will be back soon."_. They both smile at each other after what Alison leaves the room.

After a few minutes, Alison comes back with the other girls in Emily's bedroom. After a moment, seeing how exhausted the girls are, Emily tells them she is fine and they can go sleeping if they want to. The girls except Alison accept.

Spencer asks _"Ali, do you want to come with us?"_.

Alison replies_ "No, it's okay. I will sleep here. Me and Em have a lot to talk."_ giving Hanna an accomplice smile. Hanna understands and smiles at Alison.

Aria says _"Okay, good night guys. We will come back as soon as we can tomorrow."_.

"_Thank's, good night."_. Emily responds. _"Bye, see you tomorrow."_ answers Alison.

When the other girls are outside the bedroom, Alison sits next to Emily. They both gaze and smile at each other.

A few minutes later, the girls arrive at the apartment.

Aria asks curiously _"Hanna, why did you want to talk to Alison alone?"_.

Spencer ads _"I saw you and Ali's accomplice smile, what was it about?"_.

Hanna thinks for a few seconds and finally answers _"Guys, you are too curious. Besides, I don't know if I am allowed to tell you."_.

Aria wants the truth, she looks Hanna in the eyes _"Come on Hanna, share all the details."_.

Hanna smiles _"Okay, I am forced to tell you. It's so sweet..."_.

Aria and Spencer both look at Hanna, waiting for the news.

Hanna starts _"Okay, I will tell you my scoop. But if Ali asks you, I told you nothing. I don't know if she wants you to know that. But she didn't tell me to keep this for me, so I will tell you all the juicy details."_.

Both Spencer and Hanna are impatient to know the scoop. They are waiting for it.

Hanna smiles _"Ali really loves Emily! More than a friend."_.

The girls look surprised. Aria begins _"Are you sure? She told you? Just like that?"_.

Hanna can't hide her smile _"Almost. I pushed her and she finally admitted it. But she hesitated to tell me. I think she isn't at ease with her being in love with a girl. It is still disturbing for her."_.

Aria answers with a smile _"They are so sweet... I hope Ali will not screw up this time. Em can't be heartbroken again."_.

Spencer ads _"Especially after what we know about Paige. I will warn Ali. If she hurts Em again, she will hear me!"_.

Hanna answers immediately _"Calm down Spencer. I think she is sincere now. She really loves Em. She is a different person."._

Aria says _"I hope so. They would do such a hot and sexy couple."_.

Hanna smiles _"Yeah! They are so sweet. If they don't become a couple by themselves. We will have to bring them together."_. Spencer and Aria nod, and all the girls laugh.

Aria adds _"And now she doesn't have to choose between between Paige and Ali..."_.

Hanna answers _"Ali is her first love, she will obviously choose her."_.

Aria smiles _"We will see what happen between them."._

Hanna finishes _"Yeah! I am impatient." _and all the girls smile and laugh.

After that very interesting discussion, the girls, exhausted, decide to finally sleep on the couches for a few hours before returning to the hospital to see Emily.

* * *

**Let me know your comments about this chapter and the entire story :)**


	8. Chapter 8

At the same time, in Emily's bedroom :

Emily breaks the silence _"Thank you for staying with me tonight. I don't want to be alone. I need company."_.

Alison smiles _"Am I a good company?"_.

Emily stares at Alison _"Oh yeah. I missed you so much..."_.

Alison answers with a smile _"I really missed you too...I am so sorry for letting you think I was dead."_.

Emily replies _"It's okay Ali, I know you are."_. They smiled at each other. Suddenly, Alison kisses Emily on the lips. Emily kisses her back before breaking the kiss. Alison is now confused.

Emily breaks the silence _"Look. I know you are sincere and I believe you now. But I need details to be able to completely forgive you. We need to talk about that."_.

Alison agrees _"Sure. What do you want to know?"_.

Emily begins _"First of all, I want to know why you told me you kiss me only for practice."_.

Alison answers guilty _"Em...It's the behavior I regret the most...After we kissed at the library, -A has scared me, shim told me he would hurt you, I decided to put a distance between us to protect you. I knew -A was watching me all the time, I didn't have the choice. I didn't wanted you in trouble because of me..."._

Emily asks, confused _"You should have told me it was because of -A. Have you had feelings for me before you disappear?"._

Alison replies _"After we kissed, I was confused. I think I didn't really know what I felt about you. But being away from you during all this time made me think, a lot. I missed you so much. I was always thinking about you. Now it's clear Em, I love you, trust me I am sincere. I will not break your heart again, I promise."._

Emily has another question _"And what about your diary? I read the story called "Girl Crush"."_.

Alison responds emotionally _"I will regret that story my entire life...I was confused, I just couldn't admit my growing feelings for you. I put my reputation first, I'm so sorry Em..."_.

Emily answers _"And now, is it different?"_.

Alison smiles _"Of course it is Em. I don't care about my reputation anymore, I don't care what people say. I promise I will be ready to be with you publicly when I will be able to come back. All I want is to show you how much I love you and I much I regret what I did to you. I just want you, and anyone else."_.

Emily can't hide her smile and put Alison into a perfect kiss with passion. Alison kisses her back, deepening the kiss.

When they break the kiss. Alison asks _"What about you Em? Will you be ready to be with such a bitch?"_.

Emily laughs _"I don't care, Ali. You are not that bitch anymore. You are a good person, I wouldn't fallen in love with you if you were only that bitch. Before you have disappeared, when it was just the two of us, you were different. You were sweet and kind."_.

Alison smiles _"So...it means I can ask you to officially be my girlfriend."_.

Emily teases Alison _"You can always try."_.

Alison asks _"Why are so hard to get?"_.

"_Because I want to be the one who asks you." Emily continues_.

Alison smiles _"Nop, sorry. I asked first. So...Would you be my girlfriend?"_.

Emily stares Alison in the eyes _"Of course I want to."_ and kisses Alison on the lips.

After a few seconds fighting for dominance with their tongues, Ali wins.

After that perfect and passionate kiss, Alison whispers in Emily's ear _"I won! You are all mine..."_.

Emily teases _"You are all mine too. I will not let you go easily now I finally got you."_.

Alison smiles _"I don't have the intention to leave Em, trust me."_.

Emily answers _"Me either. And just for you to know. If you won it's only because I am weak. In normal circumstances, I would have won easily."_.

Alison laughs _"We will see about this, Em."_. Emily smiles.

Seeing that Alison is exhausted, Emily asks _"Ali, you seriously need to sleep..."_.

Alison nods and smiles _"Mmmm. Only in your arms"_. Emily smiles _"Come here."_. Alison gives Emily a quick kiss and goes in the bed next to Emily and she falls asleep in Emily's arms immediately. This moment is perfect. Emily can't stop staring at Alison, she caresses her hair and her arm. A few minutes later, Emily falls asleep too, with Alison in her arms.

* * *

**I really hope you liked this chapter and my story :) let me know.**


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, the girls wake up early as they have to rejoin Emily and Alison at the hospital. They take a breakfast downstairs and go to the hospital with Hanna's car. When they arrive at Emily's bedroom, they are surprised but happy to see Alison in Emily's arms. Both Emily and Alison are still sleeping.

Aria begins _"Oh...they are so cute"_.

Hanna smiles _"Guys I have an idea, we will not wake up the girls. We will spy on them. We will see if they are already a couple."_.

Spencer answers _"You are too curious Hanna. It's not a good thing to spy on them."_.

Aria is team Hanna _"I am with Hanna on this. I want to see what will happen. They are so sweet. You are not forced to follow us Spencer. You can wait in the waiting room."_.

Hanna smiles at Aria _"But you will miss something."_.

Spencer takes her decision _"Okay, fine. I am with you on this. But we have to be discrete."_.

Hanna and Spencer agree. They hide behind the window of the bedroom. They can see Emily and Alison but they can't listen to them because the door is closed.

A few minutes later, Emily and Alison finally wake up. They gaze at each other and smile.

Emily breaks the silence _"Slept well?"_.

Alison smiles_ "Yes. I haven't slept as well for a while."_.

Emily teases Alison _"It's because my arms are comfortable."_.

Alison laughs _"Yeah...It's mainly because I was close to you. I missed your warmth. I missed touching you."_.

Emily smiles _"Me too, Ali."_.

Alison asks _"What about you? Did you sleep well?"_.

Emily answers _"Yeah. It felt so good to have you in my arms."_.

Alison has the biggest smile on her face. Emily starts kissing Alison. Alison kisses her back and deepens the kiss.

The other girls, still staring at Emily and Alison, see the kiss. After a few seconds, they suddenly decide to enter in the bedroom by surprise and tease the two girls who don't see them because they were too busy to kissing. _"We saw you!"_.

When Alison and Emily hear that, they break the kiss and turn in direction to the voice. They suddenly see the three girls, who are gazing at them.

Alison breaks the silence, a little angry _"Seriously guys? You were spying on us?"._

Hanna laughs _"It's okay, guys. You are just so sweet. We were forced to spy on you. "_.

Alison smiles _"You had just to ask if you wanted to see a kiss."_. Emily looks at Alison, a little surprised.

_"Seriously?"_ asks a curious Aria.

Suddenly, Alison puts Emily into a passionate kiss, holding Emily's face with her hands. During the kiss, the girls can't stop staring at them. After a few seconds, they break the kiss. Emily seems confused.

When Alison sees Emily's confusion, she teases her _"I told you I wouldn't hide. You didn't believe me?"_.

Emily answers _"I believed you, but I didn't expect that. You surprised me."_.

Alison smiles _"I can be very unpredictable sometimes."_. Emily smiles at her.

After a few seconds of silence, Spencer asks _"How do you feel, Em?"_.

Emily responds with a smile _"I feel better than yesterday. The scar of the bullet is less painful and I feel less weak."_.

The other girls smile "That's great Em." Aria says.

Hanna asks _"When will you get out of the hospital?"_.

_"I don't know. They didn't tell me for now."_.

Spencer says _"I'm so impatient to see everyone's face when they will see Alison in the flesh."_. By hearing this, Emily is suddenly confused.

Alison explains _"I wanted to do a surprise to you. I will come back to Rosewood with you."_.

Emily has the biggest smile on her face _"Seriously?"_. Alison nods and smiles.

Emily is suddenly scared _"Ali, -A is still somewhere outside. And shim still wants to kill you. As far as I want you to come back, don't you think it's a bad idea?"_.

Alison doesn't know what to answer. She wants to tell Emily the truth about -A, but she doesn't know how to tell her in the right way. But Emily will not let her come back if she thinks -A is still outside. Alison isn't able to find a lie to have Emily's permission to stop hiding. And lie to Emily kills her inside. She decides to tell Emily the truth.

After this short reflexion, Alison begins _"Em...we have to tell you something about -A."_. Spencer, Hanna and Aria look at Alison and nod, as to say to her they support her and they know she doesn't have the choice.

Alison stares Emily in her beautiful brown eyes, and takes her hand "Em, we know who -A is.".

Emily is shocked _"Who is shim?"_.

Alison bites her lips _"It's...Paige"_. When Emily hears this, fear and incomprehension escapes from her eyes. She is unable to speak for a few seconds. She is literally shocked and motionless.

* * *

**Sorry guys...I'm not good at writing romantic discussions! I try to do my best.**

**Tell me what do you think of the chapter and the story :)**


	10. Chapter 10

After a few seconds, Emily regains consciousness. She finally breaks the long silence which appeared a few seconds ago _"How do you know?"_.

Hanna decides to tell Emily what happened _"I took the gun you launched to us. I shot -A, without knowing it was actually Paige."_.

Spencer adds, staring at Emily who is lose in her minds _"She was unconscious, we took off her mark. It was Paige."_.

Emily needs more details _"And after? What have you done? Did you let her on that rooftop?"_.

Aria speaks _"No. We took her to the hospital, like you. She is here, she is alive."_.

Emily is still shocked, she has the look in a vacuum. _"Oh my god. I can't believe that...How the hell could she?"_.

Spencer says _"I took a picture, to have a proof."_. She shows the picture to Emily. It's Paige, in -A's costume, unconscious. When Emily sees the picture, she becomes stunned. Now it's real. Emily doesn't have other choice than to believe the girls. She wishes it was a dream, but that photo brings her back to reality.

Hanna asks, a little worried about Emily _"Are you okay Em? Do you want some time to...think alone?"_.

Emily answers, confused _"How am I supposed to be okay? I just found out that my ex girlfriend shot me and scared us to death for years!"_. After that, Emily begins to cry. The other girls try to comfort her and to calm her down. But it's not easy, they don't find the words. Emily is still wondering about what she has just learned. She tries to say a few words, angry and disgusted by the truth _"Why you didn't tell me?"._

Aria decides to answer, looking Emily's eyes _"We took the decision together. You are already suffering a lot with that bullet. We wanted to tell you when you would be better. We didn't want to add you other problems."_.

Emily is still mad at the girls _"I think it is more than a problem...We don't have finish this conversation. We will talk about that later. Now, their are urgent problems to handle."_.

The other girls don't understand. Spencer asks _"What are you talking about?"_.

Emily explains a little worried _"I'm talking about Hanna who shot someone defenseless. Hanna, you will be in trouble if the cops know the truth. It will not be considered as selfdefense.", looking at Hanna._

Hanna tries to calm Emily _"I shot -A, not Paige, the person who scared us to death for years. After all -A put us through, I think they will understand why I shot shim."_.

Spencer helps Hanna _"Especially after everything -A put us was defense."_.

Aria adds _"Paige is the one who will be in trouble with the cops for what she has done to us all these years. Not us."_.

Spencer says, still mad at Paige _"She shot you, too. You were defenseless."_.

Emily is still a little worried _"Yeah. But I provoked her, I attacked her. On the rooftop, she didn't attack us, she did nothing to us."_.

Hanna interrupts Emily _"It's because you stopped her. She would have shot Alison instead."_.

Emily begins to calm down _"Probably..."_.

Aria reassures Emily _"Don't worry for the cops, it will be okay."_.

_"And what the fact that we knew Ali was alive all this time?"_ Spencer asks.

Alison responds _"I will tell them the truth. I told you to tell anyone. I was still on the running to escape from -A. It was too dangerous for me to be exposed to everyone."_. The other girls agree.

After having been lost in her thought, Emily finally says _"I need to see Paige. I need to talk to her."_.

Aria interrupts her _"Emily, you can't get out of your bed. Stay here. It can wait."_. Emily doesn't have other choices than to nod, disappointed and still shaken by what she learned.

After a moment, the doctor enters in Emily's bedroom. The girls look at him.

The doctor breaks the silence. _"So, I have good news for you. Your statement has been stable for a few hours. You have recovered well from the surgery. You can get out of the hospital."_. All the girls are happy to hear that, they smile. The doctor returns the smile to the girls.

Emily says _"Thank you, doctor. It's nice to hear this."_.

The doctor has something else to tell them _"But something happened with your friend, Paige. She...left the hospital without our permission. "_. The girls are surprised to hear that. The doctor continues _"We don't know where she left. I'm sorry. The cops are currently searching for her. We found a letter on her bed, addressed to "Emily". I think it belongs to you."_. The doctor gives the letter to Emily. After Emily thanked him, the doctor leaves the bedroom.

Emily opens the letter and reads it :

_Dear Emily,_

_I suppose the girls told you everything. I know you must feel betrayed, and I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for what I have done to you or the other girls. I didn't want you you learn this this way. I wanted to hurt only Alison. She has been a total bitch towards me. I wanted revenge, I wanted to hurt her as she hurt me. I don't expect you to forgive me, I just want you to know the truth. You deserve to know why I have done that. I didn't want to hurt you, at all. But I didn't have the choice. In order to hurt Alison, I had to hurt and scare the four of you. It was the only way to affect her. It was all about revenge. I wanted revenge on that bitch. I didn't want her to win. _

You will not be bothered again by me, as Paige, or as -A. I decided to leave Rosewood, for good. I can't stay here, it would be too weird for the both of us. I can't live in a world where Alison is alive and where you are happy with her. You are a good person, you deserve your happy ending. If you choose Alison, just, be careful, she has already broken your heart. I hope for you she is sincere and she really loves you. Just for you to know, I really loved you, Emily. But revenge was stronger.

Goodbye, Paige.

* * *

**Follows and reviews are welcomed. Tell me what do you think of my story :) I'm not sure it's good. You can also give me some ideas for the next chapters if you want! And sorry for the probable mistakes. I really hope you enjoy my story =)**


	11. Chapter 11

After Emily read the letter, she is a little relieved she will not have to face Paige again. She says _"It's probably better like that."_. She gives the letter to the girls so as they can read it. One by one, they read Paige's letter, while Emily is still thinking about what happened. A silence appears.

Aria breaks the silence _"At least, she did a last intelligent thing by quitting our lives."_. The other girls nod. Emily gets out of the bed with difficulty and gets dressed. They are on their way to leave the bedroom when they see two cops entering the bedroom. Emily lets out _"Damn it!"_. The girls are a little worried.

One of the cops breaks the tensions _"Hi girls. We need to talk to the five of you. I think you already know why we are here.",_ the girls acquiesce. During almost one hour, the girls answer the cops's answers. They explain everything, they say the truth. Alison explains what happened to her, without lying. She also explains why she asked the girls to tell anyone she were alive. They explain what happened with -A and show them the picture of Paige, how shim threatened them for years, until the beginning. They explain what happened on the rooftop. And Emily shows them Paige's letter, thinking it can help. They also show the cops some of -A's texts they still have on their phones, to prove them how -A scared them. By hearing all the story, the cops are a little surprised. They finally let them some respite.

One cop concludes _"Okay, so, we will not proceed you for this time. Apparently, you received several threats, going up to death. Hanna, your act can be considered as defense. You obviously were in danger, and and -A would have hurt you. Apparently, you kept a lot of things secret in order to protect yourself. But next time something like that happen, you have to tell the police. It's our job to protect the inhabitants. You shouldn't have been scared for years."_. The girls acquiesce.

The cop continues, looking at Alison_ "Alison, we have to warn you that we received a picture of you and the girls during Halloween. And we also received a letter telling us you were alive. A lot of people now know you are alive. We told you parents.". _Alison nods.

The cop finally says to the other girls_ "Your parents are all searching for you. You have to tell them everything is okay and you have to come back to Rosewood. You can't be on the running like that. And for Paige, we are looking for her. The police is currently searching for her. According to the letter, she left for good. We don't know if it is a suicide or a disappearance, we will do everything we can to find her, hoping she is still alive, somewhere.". _The girls thanks them and the cops leaves the hospital. The girls are reassured. The girls are on their way to leave the hospital when Alison grabs Emily's hand. Emily looks at Alison.

Alison says _"Can I talk to you a second?"_.

Emily nods "Sure.".

Hanna proposes to the girls _"We will wait for you in my car. Don't be too long."_ with a little laugh.

Alison answers _"It will not be too long, I promise."_. The girls agree. Hanna, Spencer and Aria leave the bedroom. Emily and Alison wait to be alone to speak.

Alison breaks the silence, still holding Emily's hand _"I want to fix things with you before we come back. I'm sorry for not telling you about Paige. I just wanted to protect you."_.

Emily smiles, gazing Alison_ "Ali, I was mad at you. But I had some time to think. I know you didn't want to lie to me. Thank you for letting me a day of respite."_.

Alison has the biggest smile _"Em...I promise I will not lie to you again."_.

Emily answers _"I want us to be honest with each other."_.

Alison smiles _"It's what I want too, Em. We have a second chance. We have the chance to start over again. I don't want to screw up. I already screwed up too much with you."_. By hearing this, Emily has the biggest smile.

Emily says _"I'm happy you can come back. I missed you so much. I don't want you to leave our lives again."_.

Alison answers with a smile _"I really missed you too. And don't worry Em, I don't have the intention to leave again. I did that only because of -A."_.

Emily smiles and says alleviated _"I'm relieved all this -A thing is finally over and behind us. I will just need some time to accept Paige's treason."_.

Alison answers guilty _"I'm so sorry, Em. I have the sensation it's all my fault. If I hadn't hurt her, she would not have done that to us."_. Alison begins to cry.

Emily reassures her, she takes Alison's face in her hands and gazes her _"I don't consider it's your fault, Ali. You wouldn't have known. No one would have known. SHE had a big problem in her head for doing this to us and at the same time going out with me."._

Seeing that Alison still cries and feels still guilty, Emily suddenly puts Alison into a passionate kiss. During the kiss, Alison puts her hands around Emily's waist, and Emily puts her hands around Alison's neck. When they break the kiss, they give each other a tight long hug.

Emily says _"Come on, Ali. We need to rejoin the others."_. Alison smiles and grabs Emily's hand. They go hand in hand to Hanna's car.

When the girls sees Alison and Emily come hand in hand, they smile and start teasing the two girls.

Aria says _"You too are just so cute together. You are such a nice couple."._ All the girls laugh.

Emily says _"Guys, I know I was mad at you for not telling me about Paige. But I finally respect the fact that you wanted to let me some time of respite and don't add me more problems. I am not mad at you anymore.". _The other girls smile.

Aria answers _"We are sorry for what she did to you. We are concerned about you. We hope you will be okay with what happened someday."._

Emily smiles_ "Don't worry about that. It will be fine, I just need some time to accept this betrayal.". _The other girls are reassured to hear that. They were a little worried about Emily. They get into Hanna's car in order to come back to Rosewood.

During hours, they drive back to Rosewood. Emily is in Alison's arms, she has her head on Alison's shoulder. Alison plays with Emily's hair while Emily plays with Alison's arm and fingers. They can't stop smiling, gazing and teasing each other. During the trip, all the girls call their parents to tell them they are fine. They ask them to meet the girls at the Brew. They want to explain everything to their parents, now it's finally over they can say the truth. And they also want to show Alison in the flesh. Alison is a little worried to call her mum after what she did to her. When she calls her, her mum is shocked and surprised to hear her girl, even if she knew she is alive. When she realizes she is really talking to her daughter, for good, she apologize to Alison for everything. She tells her they will talk about that later. Alison asks her to meet her at the Brew with the other girls and their parents. Her mum accepts immediately. Alison is reassured but she is still mad at her mother and wants an explanation.

When the girls arrive at the Brew, everyone is here, waiting for them. They are already talking. When the parents finally see the girls in the flesh, they are all happy but surprised to see Alison. All the girls embrace her own parents. Alison embraces everyone, her mother hugs her for five minutes. Everyone sit down at a large table. During hours, the girls explain everything. They finally say all the truth to their parents. They apologize for lying to them during all this time. Emily shows the scar of the bullet, her parents are a little angry at her for having taken so much risks. Alison is obviously at the center of the conversation. By hearing the true story, all the parents are shocked and surprised. They didn't expect that. They didn't think Paige capable of doing something like that. After this long conversation full of emotion and revelations, the girls go back to their respective house, tired after everything that happened.

* * *

**Review and follow my story :) Let me know what do you think about this chapter, and about the entire story. I want to know if it's good. I hope you liked this chapter and my story so far =)**

**Many people asked me to do the chapters longer, I tried! :) I hope it's enough long.**

**And again : sorry for the probable mistakes! English isn't my mother tongue. I hope it is still comprehensible :)**

**Guys, I'm sure you will love next chapter! Here is a clue : The kissing rock :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**My fanfic has more than 5000 views! Thank you everyone! I hope you like my story :)**

**If Jessica Dilaurentis isn't dead, it's because I think it's -A who killed her in the serie. You can give me your opinion about that :)**

* * *

A few hours later, Alison decides to send a text to Emily **"Hey beautiful lady :) Just finished to talk to my mum"**.

When Emily's phone vibrates, Emily takes it, knowing she has a new message. She smiles when she sees it's from Ali. She reads the message and answers **"Hey :) How did it go? You seemed a little worried about confront your mum..."**.

Alison answers **"It went well :) do you want to come here? My mum has gone working since a few minutes. I have some free time.".**

When Emily receives Alison's answer, after a short reflexion she have a better idea than going to Alison's house. She texts Alison **"I have a better idea. Be ready in 15 minutes :)"**.

When Alison receives Alison's text, she is a little surprised, she answers **"Sure :) Can I know where we will go?"**.

Emily doesn't want to tell Alison. It's a surprise. She responds to Alison **"Nop :) It's a surprise!"**.

Alison texts Emily back, she wants to know where Emily will take her **"Not even a clue? You are not funny!"**.

Emily likes make Alison crazy, she answers **"Ahah! I know :) I'm sure you will like it! Just be ready."**.

Alison abandonnes **"I will (:"**.

After getting ready, Emily drives to Alison's house. When Alison sees Emily, waiting for her in the car, she gets out of the house, closes it and gets into Emily's car. Alison gives Emily a kiss on the lips.

While Emily is driving, Alison tries to know where Emily wants to bring her. But Emily doesn't let go and says nothing. She wants to keep the surprise. When Emily parks the car, Alison recognizes the place after a moment of reflexion.

Alison smiles _"Em? I know where you want to bring me."_.

Emily answers _"I hope you recognized the place. You are the one who showed me this."_. Emily grabs Alison's hand, and they begin to walk to the kissing rock. _  
_

Emily adds _"I don't know if you remember. Before you disappear, you asked me who I wanted to bring here. I have never answered you. Now I get the chance to answer you, I will."._

Alison answers emotional with the biggest smile on her face _"Oh, Em...You are such a romantic."._

Emily responds with a smile _"The truth is, since I know this place, I always wanted to bring you there. But I didn't want to bring you there only as a friend, so I didn't. But I thought I would never get the chance to bring you here as my girlfriend someday."_.

Alison smiles _"Now, you have the chance. I secretly wanted to bring you there, too, as more than a friend. I wanted so bad to kiss you on that rock.". _

Emily whispers in Alison's ear _"Now, you_ can.". By hearing this, Alison smiles.

Alison answers in Emily's ear _"Don't worry about that. I will..."_. By hearing that, Emily smiles and laughs. After a long walk, they finally arrive to the kissing rock. As they have planned, nobody is here. There aren't a lot of people who know the existence of the kissing rock. They sit down on the rock. Emily starts kissing Alison's neck. After a few seconds, Alison wants more, she grabs Emily's face and kisses her on the lips. Emily kisses her back. Still kissing Emily, Alison puts her hands around Emily's neck so as to be closer to her. Emily puts her hands around Alison's waist. After a few seconds, they begin to fight for dominance. This time, Emily is stronger than Alison, she takes the advantage. She puts her hands under Alison's tee shirt, still kissing her. When Alison feels Emily's cold hands on her waist, she is surprised and lets out a little laugh. When they both need some breath, they break the kiss.

Emily whispers in Alison's ear _"I won this time."._

Alison laughs _"Only because I let you win."_. By hearing that, Emily laughs too.

Emily asks _"So, you didn't tell me. What happened with your mum?"_.

Alison responds _"We had a long conversation. She apologized over and over again for what she did to me. She really thought I was dead. She asked me details about what happened all this time. She also want me to see the headmaster of high school tomorrow in order to see what we can do with me. I took some online classes when I was on the run but I don't know if I have the level to enter in senior year."_.

Emily teases Alison _"I'm sure you didn't missed school."_.

Alison laughs _"Not really."_.

Emily teases Alison again _"I don't know if I can get used to see you everyday in my class."_.

Alison answers with a smile _"You will not have the choice Em."_. Emily puts Alison in a tight hug and whispers _"I was joking. I would be happy to see you everyday. We have a lot of time to catch up."_.

After the hug, Alison smiles _"I know, Em. I wish I could have tell you sooner. You have to tell me what I missed."_.

After having thinking, Emily answers _"What can I tell you? I can't swim at a high level anymore. My swimming career is kind of screwed up."_.

Alison is surprised to hear this _"Why?"_.

Emily answers _"Obviously because of -A...I have an injured shoulder because I saved Mona and Aria. A car rushed over us."_.

Alison is a little shocked, she asks curious _"I'm sorry, Em. I know how much you love swimming. What else?"_.

Emily smiles _"You will probably not believe me, but -A drove a car...in my living room."_.

This time, Alison is really shocked and feels bad _"Seriously? She really was a psycho..."_.

Emily feels bad to hear about Paige _"Speaking about Paige, I don't want to talk about her anymore. I want to forget all this drama as fast as I can. I don't want to think about the past. I want to live in the present and and dream about the future."_.

Alison nods _"Sorry, Em. I want as much as you to forget about all this -A thing. I promise we will not speak about this anymore. Unless if you want."_.

Emily smiles _"Thanks, Ali."_ and give Alison a kiss on the lips.

Emily adds _"We have a chance to do the things right this time, I don't want us to screw up. I want to focus on our new departure. "_.

Alison answers a little sad _"Thank you for letting me a second chance, Em. I'm not sure I deserve it..."_.

Emily takes Alison's face in her hands and gazes her _"Listen to me, Ali. I love you, okay. I can't see you everyday and be mad at you. Stop apologizing, it remembers me some old sad souvenirs. Just...don't break my heart again."_.

Alison explains _"Em, if I was such a bitch, it's only because I was angry. I was angry at myself because I couldn't accept my growing feelings for you. I know I was a total idiot but I cared only about my reputation, and I couldn't be with...a girl."_.

Emily teases Alison _"Who knew Queen Bee Ali would fallen in love with me..."_.

Alison holds Emily's hand and stares at her _"You are the only one I really care about, Em. You are the only one I want to be totally honest with. You are the first person I truly love. You are my soulmate. You are the best thing in my life."_. By hearing this, Emily has the biggest smile on her face. She grabs Alison in order to put her closer to her and start kissing her. Alison smiles and kisses her back. Every time they kiss, they have this perfect synchronization. Emily enjoys every kisses she shares with Alison. She still can't believe it's really happening. She wanted that so bad, it is better than all she has dreamt.

After the kiss, Emily remembers she forgot to tell something to Alison, she smiles _"I think I forgot to thank you for the barn."_.

Alison smiles _"You don't have to thank me, Em. It was the less I could do. It was worth the risk. It was a pleasure."._

Emily asks curious _"Ali, did you saved me at other times?"_.

Alison teases Emily _"Maybe...Probably...No, seriously. I don't know if you remember. You received a phone call just before Lyndon tried to kill you. It was me."_.

Emily smiles _"Of course I remember, thank you Ali."_.

Alison have another question _"Em, you didn't tell me what are your projects for next year."_.

Emily answers confused _"I had the intention to go to California in order to follow Paige, at Stanford where she has been accepted. But at the beginning I wanted to go to Danby. So now I don't really know. I didn't have the time to think about it after everything happened with Paige. What about you?"._

Alison answers _"I really didn't think about it. I don't even know if I can be graduated this year. But one thing is sure, I don't want to be far to you."_.

Emily smiles _"We will worry about that later."_. Alison acquiesces with a smile.

Alison grabs Emily's hand _"I want to tell my mum about you and me. I never got the chance to tell her when I spoke to her, and I wanted to do that with you."_._  
_

Emily asks _"Are you sure you want to do that so fast? Is it enough serious to tell your mother?"_.

Alison smiles _"Em, we both have wanted that for years, but we were too young and too scared to admit our feelings. I know I want to be with you forever. I will never stop loving you. I want to do the things right this time."_. Just after hearing this, Emily becomes emotional and kisses Alison.

Emily finally replies _"It's what I want too, Ali. It's just...it will not be as simple as that to do your coming out. It took me months to finally do my coming out. I just don't want to precipitate things between us."_.

Alison answers with a smile _"I am ready, Em. I had a lot of time to think about it. I exactly know what I want, and it's you. I told you, I'm not confused anymore. I want us to be officially a couple."_. After a moment to talk between kisses, they finally decide to come home. They walk, hand in hand to Emily's car and drive back to Rosewood.

* * *

**Did you like this chapter? Sorry I am not very talented to write some romantic stuff. I hope you still liked it.**

**You can review and follow (: and sorry for the mistakes.**

**Last thing : I want to thank you all the people who follow my story =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**First of all, sorry for the delay, I have been a little busy these last few days. I didn't have the time to write.**

* * *

Emily and alison arrive at Alison's house.

Before going out of the car, Alison asks Emily _"Do you want to come inside? I don't know of my mum will be here or not."._

Emily smiles _"Sure"_, Emily and Alison get out of the car and enter in Alison's house. When they enter, nobody is inside, they have the house for themselves.

Alison asks Emily _"So...What do you want to do Em?"._

After thinking, Emily answers _"Hmmm...I don't know. What do you propose me?"._

Alison says _"Hmmm...I don't know, we can watch a movie if you want."_.

Emily smiles at Alison _"Sounds great.". _They both choose a movie and sit on the couch, close to each other.

* * *

After half an hour, both Emily and Alison start teasing each other because the movie is very annoying. They are cuddled, Alison is in Emily's arm. Emily has her arm around Alison's neck, she plays with Alison's hair and Alison cuddles Emily's free arm.

Emily breaks the silence _"This movie is so annoying, I guess we did the wrong choice..."_.

Alison gazes at Emily _"Yeah. I know how we can make the movie interesting."_.

Emily asks _"How?"_. After Emily's question, Alison starts kissing Emily's neck.

Emily laughs _"You are such a perv, I swear."_.

Alison whispers in Emily's ear _"I'm sure you want that too." _and kisses Emily's neck again.

Emily teases Alison _"How could you be so sure?"._

_"Because you don't push me away.", _Alison answers. Just after hearing this, Emily pushes Alison away.

She stares Alison and smiles _"What did you just say?"_.

Alison teases Emily _"Since you put in that way...", _and she crashes her lips against Emily's lips. Alison puts Emily into a passionate kiss, leading her arms around Emily's neck. Emily can't wait any longer, she can't resist to Alison's soft lips. She kisses her back. The kiss, soft at the beginning, turns into a heat battle for dominance. Alison becomes more aggressive, she breaks the kiss and she pushes Emily on the couch, who is now lying. Alison starts kissing Emily again. She puts her hands under Emily's tee shirt. She suddenly touches Emily's scar. Emily escapes a little moan of pain, her scar is still painful.

By understanding what she has done, Alison breaks the kiss _"Oh, Em, I'm so sorry."_.

Emily smiles, gazing Alison in the eyes _"It's okay, Ali. It's still a little painful"_. Emily wants to gain control, she pushes Alison so as to be on top of her. She starts kissing Alison passionately. When air becomes a problem, they momentarily break the kiss. Emily starts to take off Alison's tee shirt to discover a beautiful red and black bra. Emily starts kissing Alison again while Alison does the same as her and unbuttons Emily's shirt after what she puts her arms around Emily's waist.

* * *

After a moment, while they are still kissing passionately, Emily notes a car, parking outside the house. She suddenly breaks the kiss and starts to button up her shirt.

Seeing that Alison is confused, she give Alison her tee shirt and explains _"Put this, your mum is here._".

Alison says, still surprised and panicked "Damn_ it. She has always the good timing, doesn't she?". Emily gives her a smile. _When they are dressed, they sit on the couch, waiting for Alison's mum to enter.

When Jessica enters in the house, she is surprised to see Emily there. She breaks the silence _"Hi honey. Hi Emily, I didn't expect you to be there."._

Alison answers _"Hi mum. Sorry, I knew you wouldn't be there for several hours so I decided to invite her. I hope it's not a problem."_.

Emily adds a little guilty _"Hi Mrs DiLaurentis. I'm sorry if I upset you, I didn't want to."_.

Alison's mother smiles _"Don't worry Emily. I told you to come here whenever you wanted. You are welcome here. And by the way, you can call me Jessica, you know."_.

Alison gives Emily a look, as they both know what they have to do. Alison is a little stressed to tell her mother about her and Emily. She has no doubt she wants to be with Emily forever and she truly loves her, but she doesn't know how her mother will take the new. Alison and Emily stand up.

After Emily gave her an approval and a support look, Alison begins to speak _"Mum, I want to tell you something."_.

Jessica gives her attention to her daughter, she smiles _"I listen to you."_.

Alison holds Emily's hand to have a support and stares her mother _"What I want to say to you is that me and Emily are...together. Nothing happened before I disappeared because I was a total idiot. I couldn't admit my true feelings for her. But I love her, really, I decided to stop repulse my feelings, it was just too hard and too stupid."._

Mrs DiLaurentis is a little surprised but happy. She know Emily makes her daughter a better person, and she makes her very happy. She answers _"I am happy for you both, girls. You both deserve a little of respite and happiness after all this drama. I'm happy you finally let your heart speak. I totally agree and respect your relationship."_.

Jessica looks at Emily _"Emily, I told you I couldn't have asked a better person to love my daughter than you, I meant it. You are a wonderful person and I know you truly love Alison and you will never hurt_ her. You deserve your happy ending, and I would be glad if it is with my daughter.".

Emily and Alison put Jessica into a hug and thank her, and Alison's mom leaves in the kitchen.

Seeing that it begins to be late, Emily says to Alison _"I'm sorry, Ali, but I have to go. I promised my mom I would be back soon. She leaves the town tomorrow."._

Alison is a little sad to hear that, she enjoys every second she spends with Emily. _"Okay. I have to finish to speak to my mom anyway. See you tomorrow?"._

Emily replies with a smile _"Yeah, sure. Do you want me to pick you up? I have my first period at 10."_.

Alison smiles _"No, it's okay. I will go with my mom. She wants to see the headmaster with me."_.

Emily answers _"Okay, goodbye. See you tomorrow.", _and gives Alison a kiss on the lips.

Alison answers with a smile on her face _"Goodbye, my love. See you tomorrow"_.

Emily goes in the kitchen so as to say goodbye to Alison's mother before leaving Alison's house. After Emily's departure, Alison rejoins her mom so as to spend some time with her.

Jessica breaks the silence _"So...what happened? What changed your mind?"_.

Alison sincerely explains _"Well. like you already know, I was on the run for a long time. During all this time, all I could think about was Emily, and how much I loved her. I tortured myself everyday remembering how I hurt her. I tried to find some explanations and justifications to my selfish behavior, but I didn't find any. You don't know how much I regret what I did to her, or all the people I hurt. I think I will never forgive myself for having been __such a bitch."_. After saying that, Alison begins to cry.

Seeing that her daughter is crying, Alison's mom puts her into a tight hug. She wipes her tears and tries to comfort her _"It's okay, honey. Calm down. You were lost, you were angry because you didn't know how to deal with your feelings. You reported this anger on others, and especially on Emily. You are very lucky she forgave you. Don't fail your second chance, okay? You have the chance to have someone like her who loves you. I can see that you are a different person now, you deserve her. I can see how she makes you happy."_.

Alison answers emotionally _"Thanks mom, and don't worry. I don't have the intention to let her go or hurt her again. I am sure of what I want, now, and all I want is her, only her. She means everything to me, I am deeply in love with her. She makes me so happy."_.

Jessica responds _"I know, honey, and I know she feels the same. I am happy for you. I hope you will be happy together."_.

Alison smiles _"I hope too. I waited and wanted that to happen for so long, I have the sensation of dreaming.". _

The two girls talk during a long time, finding again their complicity. They both learn what they missed of each other during all these years.

* * *

Even if she left Emily just a few hours ago, Alison already miss her a lot. She can't stop thinking about her. Lying on her bed, she decides to text her girlfriend. _**"Hey killer :) I miss**_** you...Xx"**

When Emily receives Alison's text, she smiles to herself and answers **_"Oh...already? You are so sweet :) I miss you too__ Xx"_**

Alison immediately replies **_"I hope so :) what are you doing?"_**

Emily is doing nothing in particular, she is lying on her bed too, pensive, so she answers **_"Nothing in particular. What about_****_ you?"_**.

Alison texts Emily back the truth **_"I am thinking about the love of my life_ Xx"**

Emily is so happy when she sees Alison's answer **_"Who knew Queen Bee Ali would be such a romantic :) I love you so much Ali...Xx"_**

Alison answers smiling to herself **_"Life is unpredictable :) I love you too Emily...Xx"_**

Knowing she will soon fall asleep, Emily texts Alison back **_"Can't wait to see you tomorrow (: Goodnight Xx"_**

Alison responds **_"Me too (: goodnight my love Xx"_****_  
_**

They both fall asleep, appeased by the thinking of the other and how happy they are.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, don't hesitate to follow and review :) **

**Sorry again for the mistakes...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for this long hiatus...I was very busy, and I didn't have the inspiration and ideas to continue the story, but I finally found something! :) I hope you will like this chapter! Thank you so much for all your reviews, it means a lot to me! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Today is the first day of come back for Alison. She has an appointment with the headmaster this morning. Alison is a little stressed, she doesn't know how people will react when they will see her in the flesh, and it scares her. When they are ready, Jessica drive them to High School. Before they get out off the car, Jessica decides to say a few words to Alison, since she sees that Alison is a little stressed.

She begins _"Alison, don't be worried. Everything will be fine. Maybe a lot of people are mad at you for what you did in the past, but as soon as they will see how different and better you are, they will forgive you. Be youself, and apologize to the people you hurt."_.

Alison nods and smiles _"It was planned. I will apologize to everyone, don't worry."_. As soon as they get out of the car, each person who see Alison do the exact same face, like if they have seen a ghost. Alison hates that, because she knows she will be the center of the attentions today. She liked this before she disappeared, but she doesn't like that anymore. She knows everyone will ask her what happened, and she doesn't want to explain the whole story. It is an interminable and unending walk to the the headmaster's office. Alison hopes she will see some familiar face like Emily but they are in a period. The appointment lasts during several minutes. The headmaster wants some explanations about what happened, and Alison and Jessica have to answer. Alison doesn't explains all the details, she explains just why she was forced to hide all this time and why she had to fake her death. Mr. Hackett tells Alison she can be in senior year like the other girls, and that she starts school tomorrow. He also gives her all the books she needs and a locker. Alison and her mother thanks him for letting Alison come back to Rosewood High School. When the appointment is over, the two girls get out of the office. In the corridors, Alison sees the girls.

Alison asks Jessica _"Mom, do you mind if I speak to the girls a few minutes? I will put my books in my locker and tell the new to the girls."_.

Jessica smiles _"Sure, no problem. I will wait in the car." _and goes outside in direction to her car. Alison goes in direction to the girls.

When the girls see Alison, they walk towards her with a smile. Alison says hi to everyone and gives Emily a quick kiss on the lips.

Seeing that everyone is looking at Alison and Emily, Aria begins _"Ali, you will have to deal with everyone staring at you like if you were a ghost..."._

Alison answers a little sadly _"I know...I'm sick of this, but I understand them. Techniquelly, I am a ghost, they thought I was dead, but surprise! I am not...". _All the girls laugh by hearing this.

Spencer teases Alison_ "I thought you liked being the center of the world. I mean, you weren't queen Bee for nothing..."._

Alison feels bad thinking about her past behaviour "_And I am not proud of that period of my life...It was that bad?"_ she asked concerned.

Spencer answers _"We can say you weren't the nicest person in the world. But it's fine Ali, we all know how much you have changed during your disappearance."._

Alison replies with sincerity _"I hope you will not be the only ones to see that."._

Hanna tries to change the subject of the conversation to slow down the appeared tensions _"I'm pretty sure we did this same faces when we saw you at Ravenswood at Halloween."._

Alison smiles _"Yeah...It was quite funny to see you gazing at me like if I was a ghost."._

Emily looks at Alison _"I think "funny" isn't the good word to describe the situation Ali...Imagine the inverse situation, how would you react if you see someone supposed to be dead?"._

Alison replies, regretful for what she said a few seconds ago "_You knew I was alive before you saw me."_.

Spencer decides to answer _"We SUSPECTED you to be alive, we weren't sure. It's not the same thing."._

Alison explains _"What I meant is that you were mentally prepared to see me, contrary to everyone here. I'm sorry if I said something wrong."_._  
_

Emily smiles and takes Alison's hand _"It's okay Ali, don't worry."_.

Emily asks Alison, a litte concerned "_What happened with Hackett?".__  
_

Alison replies with a smile _"He said I can be in senior year like you, I start tomorrow."._

The girls smile _"That's great Ali!" _says Aria.

Hanna teases Alison _"I'm sure you didn't missed school..."._

Alison laughs _"Not really."._

Spencer says after watching her watch _"I don't like to interrupt things, but we have to go, next period will start in less than five minutes."._

Alison replies _"I have to go too, my mum is waiting for me in the car." and gives a last kiss to Emily._

Just after the kiss, seeing that everyone is watching at them, Emily reassures Alison by cupping her face and by caressing her face with her thumbs_ "It's okay, Ali. Don't look at them."._

Hanna teases the two girls _"Emily, you were with Paige less than a week ago. They are surprised, that's all. It's a lot to take in for a day."._

Emily feels bad _"Thanks for reminding me the biggest mistake of my life..."_.

Hanna feels guilty _"Sorry, Em. I didn't mean that. Anyway, we really have to go if we don't want to be late...". _Emily and Alison nods. The girls say bye to Alison and go to class while Alison returns to her mom's car.

* * *

2 hours later, after Alison and Jessica went to a mail to buy Alison some stuff for school and some food, they were cooking in the kitchen.

Alison breaks the silence, she wants some answers _"Mom...I know I asked you that yesterday, and you told me you couldn't answer me for my own good, but please, I need to know. Who hit me with this stone?"_.

Jessica looks her daughter in the eyes _"I told you this for a good reason. If I tell you the truth, it will destroy our family."._

Alison insists _"Mom...please! I deserve the truth."._

Alison's mother gives up _"Fine! It's your brother! Jason is the one who hit you."._

As soon as Alison hears the truth, she seems confused and devastated _"Why would he do that? It doesn't make sense!"._

Jessica tries to calm down her daughter _"He doesn't remember anything of that night! he were totally stoned."._

Alison wants more explanations _"Does he know what he did to me?"._

Jessica answers with sincerity _"Yes, I told him, but promise me you will not tell anyone. He could go in jail for what he did to you."_.

Alison nods, still shocked _"Yeah...Sure. But I need to talk to him about that."_.

Alison's mother informs her _"He will come with your dad this afternoon in order to see you. Like you know, your dad and I will divorce soon, but I asked him to be there for you. We will all eat together this evening."_.

Alison tries to comfort her mother _"I'm sorry for the way things are going between you and dad..."._

Jessica appreciates her daughter's concern _"Thanks, honey, but it's not your problem, don't worry about that. I think I should be sorry for what I did to you. I hope you understand that I would never buried you if I knew you were alive. I panicked, I asked Peter some help. Like you should know, our families are...close. The only way to protect Jason was to tell anyone about him hiting you with that stone. If I would take you at the hospital, they would see the scar on your forehead. It was easier if you were...disappeared. You don't know how much I regret what I have done to you..."._

Alison is confused and surprised _"Wait...Peter knows the truth? He knows the whole story? What about Spencer? Who else knows?"._

Jessica doesn't have other choise than telling the truth _"Yes, I told him because like you probably know, Peter is Jason's dad, he is concerned about him. He wanted to protect his son. Veronica and Spencer don't know about that, and they can't know. Please, Alison, I'm serious, don't tell anyone, even the girls, it's very important. I'm sure you don't want your brother to go in jail for something he doesn't remember."._

Alison nods _"I promise I won't tell anyone. And, I know you didn't want to hurt me and you did all this in order to protect Jason. I forgive you, but I need some time to be completely okay with what happened."_.

Her mother understands _"Of course, honey, I understand. I will let you all the time you need."._

Alison puts her mom into a hug _"Thanks, mom."_.

After the hug, Jessica finishes _"I forgot to tell you, if you want to invite Emily for the dinner, you can. Is that right that Emily is alone in her house?"._

Alison smiles _"Yes, they left the town this morning, they decided to take a few weeks of respice away from Rosewood. I will ask her if she wants to come.". _Alison takes her phone in order to send a text to Emily _**"Hey :) How is school?"**_

Emily answers a few seconds later **_"Hi! :) Boring...as usual. Thinking about you xoxo"_**

Alison replies, smiling at herself _**"Thinking about you too xoxo. My dad and Jason will come this afternoon in order to see me. We will all dinner together, my mom asked if you would like to**_** come."**.

After seeing Alison smiling to herself, Jessica teases her daughter _"It looks like someone is totally in love."._

Alison laughs and smiles _"Yes, mom, I am really in love with her.". _Jessica smiles before continuing cooking, while Alison reads Emily's answer **_"Would you like me to come? I don't want to impose myself. I totally understand if you want a dinner alone with your_ family****_ :)"._**

Alison replies **_"Of course I would like you to come :) don't worry about that, I will see them this afternoon before the dinner. Can you tell the girls I can't come with you after school? I'm very sorry...xoxo"._**

Emily answers a moment later, a little stressed about the dinner even if she knows Alison's family. She doesn't want to screw up the dinner and she wants to give a good impression to Alison's family **_"Sure :) don't worry, I'm sure they will understand. And very tough question : How should I dress? xoxo"._**

Alison finds cute the fact that Emily is stressed. Alison thinks she doesn't have to be worried, she is the kindest and the nicest person in the world. There is no reason her family will not accept her girlfriend **_"You look beautiful in every clothes :) You can wear whatever you want xoxo."._**

Emily answers back immediately because her period is very boring **_"Ahah I'm not so sure but thanks :) See you tonight Xx"._**

Alison replies her girlfriend, trying to calm her down **_"I am sure :) See you tonight xX and don't be worried it will be fine."._**

Emily answers back **_"I hope so :) I love you Ali xoxo"._**

Alison couldn't be happier **_"I love you too Em xoxo"._**

* * *

**So...I hope you liked that chapter. I'm sorry if there is not a lot of Emison in this chapter...**

**In the next chapter you will see the end of the day :) there will be more Emison I promise!**

**Sorry for all the mistakes, and I remind you that you can follow and review :)**


End file.
